I May Be Crazy But I'm Not Dumb
by King Charlie
Summary: Naruto and the Rookie 9 go to a private school. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have been friends since they were children but Sasuke is only just finding out how special he really is to Naruto.
1. Walk On Streets of Gold

"_And the path you take might lead you home but tonight / you walk on streets of gold_"

The lyrics played into Naruto ears. He bobbed his head slightly with the beat and to the rhythm of his step. He was headed back to the dorms. It was starting to rain. He looked up at the sky and made a face. It would be at least 10 more minutes until he reached the safety of his dorm room. He hoped it wouldn't get worse. Or that it wasn't foreshadowing to a worse night to come.

The rain picked up and so did his jog. He dug his hands into his jacket pockets and raced to the main entrance of building four. He rifled through the numerous pockets of his cargo pants for his keys but couldn't find them. Trying to think back to when he last had them he remembered leaving them on the desk. Again.

"SAS-KAY!" Naruto yelled up to his window. The rain splashed on his face in big fat drops, running down his neck and giving him chills.

"SAS-KAY! LET ME IN! IT'S FREAKIN RAINING! COME ON, GUY!"

A light came on from their room then the window opened up for Sasuke to poke his head out. His hair was flat on one side and his eyes were kind of puffy. Naruto could tell he woke him up which means he was going to be a bigger ass than normal.

"Keys are in your bag, dobe. I slipped them in before you left." He shut the window and turned off the light.

Naruto slipped off his pack and found them in the front zippered pocket. After getting inside and shaking off slightly he froze. It was extremely out of character for Sasuke to do even the nicest of things for him. Why would he have put his keys in his bag? Naruto looked out the glass door and contemplated for a moment if it would be easier to ride out the storm while sleeping in a tree rather then go up to his room and face whatever he did wrong to Sasuke. He sighed then started climbing the stairs to the third floor but kept the tree in mind.

He opened the dorm door as quietly as he could then tip-toed through the mediocre kitchen space. The dorms where split into four man cells. Two people per room. Naruto was way more excited about bunk beds than any 17 year old should be. He dumped his pack on the couch and went to the bathroom to peel his wet clothes off. He was soaked through and started shivering once he finally got his pants off. He ruffled a towel over his hair in an attempted in drying it off right as the door was thrown open. When he looked up, a hand caught his throat and threw him against the wall. Sasuke looked exhausted this close up. He had bags under his eyes that they were reduced to slits from swelling.

"You have no idea what you did, do you?"

Naruto tried to respond but he just ended up coughing. Sasuke had too firm a grip for him to get a word out which he must have realized at that moment and loosed it enough for him to respond.

"Do I ever?"

Sasuke shook his head and leaned his forehead against the wall, pushing his body against Naruto's. He wet boxer briefs were clinging to the both of them and got slightly tighter once their bodies touched. Naruto hated how easy he was to excite. He had been trying to hide this from Sasuke since they were little. Sasuke, Sakura and him were like a golden trio. Together since infanthood. Naruto had always been attached to him just slightly more than a friend should be. Once he hit puberty it made sense to him but didn't make it any easier to accept. He tried to force it out of him and go after girls but it was just never the same. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke wasn't attracted to him, or anyone for that matter, that drew Naruto to him. Once they started living together it only got worse. Any time Sasuke got near him it happened. A half or a whole, his attention was on one thing.

"Sakura told me everything"

Sasuke's lips brushed against Naruto's ear. Sending a chill straight to his groin and causing his underwear to tighten its restriction. It was impossible to miss even if Sasuke's hips weren't pressed against him. His heart started pounding. Naruto had always told Sakura everything and up until now, she always kept a secret.

"I d-d-don't have a-any idea what your ta-akin about dude"

Naruto gulped and cursed himself. He was getting good at hiding his stutter when he was nervous. _Stupid stupid stupid. She fuckin told him about your feelings. He's gonna slaughter you._

Sasuke kissed him full on the mouth, one hand on his hip and the other still at his throat. Naruto almost choked up. It was better than any of the times he played it over in his head. He had wanted this for years now and never wanted it to end.

Sasuke pulled away and let go of Naruto's throat. He rested his forehead against Naruto's and was panting slightly.

"You should have told me, you big fucking scaredy cat."

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, leaving Naruto wet and confused. He was still panting slightly and slid his hand down to his crotch. He held it for a second and winced.

_Well, wh__at am I supposed to do with you now?_


	2. Oh dobe

Naruto looked out at the rain spattering against the window and saw the tree swaying in the wind. Maybe the tree would have been easier. He sighed at the missed opportunity and walked to his room.

"Sooo. . ."

He half chuckled then held his hands over his wet boxer briefs in a failed attempt at hiding his erection. Sasuke was lying in bed with his book light on. He looked up at Naruto and shook his head.

"So what? If you're gonna try to get me to talk about it, you can go fuck yourself."

"It's just that. . .well. . .I didn't think you would have reacted like that after finding out after all this time. . ."

"You were nervous about having a first kiss. Whatever. Over with now. Plus you left my laundry to mold in the washer, dobe. I should have strangled you harder."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and scrunched his brows.

"Wait, what did Sakura tell you?"

"That you'd never been kissed and you've been obsessing over for two weeks since we got here."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and looked up at him annoyed. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and tried to focus on anything to keep him from blushing.

"Look, it's not a big fucking deal. It's just a kiss. Not like I went gay for you."

Sasuke focused his attention back to him book. Naruto just stood there confused and continued to play with his hair in an attempt to connect the dots.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry man. You know how I get. Heh". Naruto tried to shrug it off. He flipped off the lights and climbed into his bunk. He shuffled around some before getting as close to comfortable as he could and started to almost fall asleep. . .

He bolted up right in bed and hit the bunk above him.

"Then who _did_ you go gay for?"

"Sexuality is determined at birth. It's not like a sweater you can just change."

"Why'd you never tell us?" Naruto laid back and huffed. He rubbed his face like he could just wipe away his confusion and frustrations.

"You never told me either, dobe."

"What? Who says I'm gay?"

"The banana in your pants the second I touched you. Even if you weren't, and it was just something that happened, you never told me you were straight either so the point stands."

"Maybe it was just because I haven't had anyone close lately. Except for Sakura but she's like a little sister to me" Naruto couldn't tell if he was trying to lie to Sasuke or himself.

Sasuke climbed down the ladder of his bunk and sat at the edge of Naruto's bed. He sighed then opened his mouth like he was going to say something but thought better of it and cut himself off.

"You don't need to do shit for me if it's only because you feel sorry for me" Naruto kicked Sasuke off the bed. He could practically read his mind on what he held back. Sasuke rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Ever think maybe I wanted to? Not because I felt sorry for you but because I cared about you?"

"Since when? I know we've been on a very loose definition of friendship since we were little but you've never fooled me into thinking you cared about me?"

"Is that why everything had to be a competition? You can't ever let anything go. You were always trying to be better than me."

"Bullshit. I was trying to be good enough for you!"

Naruto caught himself letting that slip and looked any where but at Sasuke. He threw his blanket off him and kneeled on the ground in front of Sasuke.

"Just about everything I have ever done is to try and be good enough for you."

Naruto cupped Sasuke's head in his hand and tentatively leaned in to kiss him. Sasuke grabbed a fist full of blond hair and pulled him over his. Naruto kissed him rougher than he had intended too but he had a thing about his hair. It was a major turn on. He pulled away for a second. They were both breathing heavy. Naruto just took a moment and looked at him, really looked at him. He kissed him again, more gently this time. He moved over to his ear then neck and over his collar bone, planting sweet kisses as he moved. Sasuke exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Naruto shifted down to face Sasuke's groin and started to undo the button fly of his slacks. He kissed over his navel and hip bone as he pulled his slacks down, exposing his hardon. He kissed over the tip and slowly licked the circumference of the head.

"N-n-naruto. . ."

He lifted his head up to face him. Sasuke sighed and swallowed hard.

"I. . .I. . . well. . ." His face was turning more and more pink the harder he was trying to get the words out. Naruto just smiled.

"Yeah, me too."


	3. The Art of Confessions

Kiba's eyes shot open as something was slammed into the wall he shared with the bathroom. He pressed the snooze on his alarm clock. It flashed 11:30 at him before unilluminating. He was about to tear into Naruto for this. He was always showing up late and locked out. He heard Naruto's room door open. He climbed down the ladder from his bunk in an effort to not wake Shikamaru but in reality, once that kid hit his bed he was dead to the world. He crossed the shared living room and could see light peeking out from Naruto's shared room. That worked in his favor. He wouldn't have to risk waking up Sasuke either. He gently nudged the door to open a crack.

"Nar-"

He gulped and silently latched the door shut then shoved what he had just seen out of his mind. Even if he had wanted to remember it, the look that Sasuke had given him had been enough to pretend like it never happened. Kiba tip-toed back to his room, climbed up to his bunk, and hugged his pillow. He heard a sigh from underneath him.

"Not that I actually want to know, but are you ok?"

"Sure. Was just gonna ask Naruto to keep it down."

"Heh, like that'll ever happen."

"It was worth a shot"

"Was Sasuke awake for this?"

"They seemed busy. I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Holding on to it that long? Troublesome. Just let it go."

"That's probably for the best."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

Naruto slammed his fist over his alarm and knocked if off of his desk. He had only been asleep a couple hours. He rolled back over and curled around Sasuke. Then he was thrown out of bed.

"What the fuck?"

"I don't cuddle"

"It's my bed. If you wanna be in it then you'll cuddle, damnit."

"I'll go back to mine anyway. You really need to wash your sheets, they smell like a toad got in them."

Naruto just sighed and stretched. He had class in an hour. Sasuke wouldn't have to get out of bed until past noon. Getting a 4.0 had it perks. Naruto wondered off to the bathroom and took a longer shower than he normally did. He was trying to wrap his mind around things.

_Sasuke threw me against the wall – real_

_Kiss- fake_

_Sasuke being gay - -snicker- duh_

_Everything else – fake_

He was torn between believing last night actually happened and him passing out the second he got home with out realizing it. Then how did Sasuke end up in his bed? He shook the thoughts out then wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room to get dressed. Right as he shut the door he was slammed into. Sasuke held him by the throat and was glaring at him.

"So we're back to this?", Naruto managed to get out. Hearing that, Sasuke tightened his grip.

"You know Kiba caught us last night."

"Cau wa?"

"You know what, dobe. It's a little late and way to easy for you to play stupid at this point."

"Am naw swoop"

Sasuke released the grip he had on Naruto and pushed his mouth on his. Sasuke pinned Naruto's hips against the door and pushed his groin against him. He nipped at Naruto's ear and breathed heavily on his neck. He heard the blond gasp and chuckled.

"You don't understand how fucking cute you are when you're helpless. Like I can get you to do anything."

Sasuke bite and tugged at Naruto's bottom lip. He just looked up at Sasuke with those begging blue eyes. He wanted far more than he got last night. More than he would ever get. More than Sasuke was capable of giving. That realization struck Sasuke. He let go of Naruto and backed away from him. It would kill him to hurt his one real friend. Picking on him and getting into fights was one thing. Naruto liked the challenge and normally started it. Sasuke could always watch him heal. But words, like a bruise, won't fade given enough time. Sasuke would never be able to look at him and know if his heart was broken or healing.

"I'll hurt you."

He looked down at the floor. Almost ashamed that he had admitted to it. He caught himself blushing.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Naruto walked around Sasuke and started to get dressed. Sasuke was frozen in his spot. His brain was racing to try and think of something to say but the same phase played over in his head.

I'll hurt you. I'll Hurt You. I'LL HURT YOU.

Naruto tugged his hair and stuck his tongue out as he left the room.

"Later. Sas-gay!"

The taunt from their past pulled him out of his head and back to their bedroom. Naruto was stronger than he was giving him credit.

Sasuke stepped out of their room and watched him leave the main door. He smiled then heard another door open. He looked over to see Kiba and scowled.

_Kiba better be as strong as Naruto with what I'm about to do._


	4. A tie for a tie puts Naruto in a bind

As if Naruto's attention span wasn't having a big enough struggle to keep up with the honors classes he got tricked into taking, today was just worst of it. What did Kiba walk in on? Naruto was still not accepting that anything happened last night. The noon bell brought him back to reality and he left for the cafeteria. He scanned the heads and sad down next to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey"

"Yo"

Naruto took a swig of water and gulped down his discomfort with it.

"Kiba did you come in my room last night?"

Kiba started choking on his food. Shikamaru had to slap him on the back a couple of times before he coughed it up. He face was completely red and he refused to look at Naruto.

"That's a yes", Naruto scratched the back of his neck and didn't look back up at his friends for a couple a minutes.

"What'd you see?"

"Just the back of your head."

It was Naruto's turn to go stark red.

"Can you keep it to yourself?"

"Like I have any interest what so ever in talking about it."

"K, I'm just gonna go crawl under something and veg for awhile then. Don't let Sasuke know that I said anything either."

"Like I'm having that conversation with him. My kidney is still sore from this morning."

Naruto left his friends and skipped the next couple of classes. He sat under a tree and kept completely still. Maybe if he body stopped moving than his mind would too. After awhile he gave up. There wasn't anything that would be able to calm his nerves at this point. He sighed and headed back to his dorm while trying to come up with a good enough excuse as to why he was absent.

It was almost 3 o'clock by the time he finally retched his dorm. He carefully opened the door and peeked in before entering his room. At this point he was almost disappointed that he wasn't being strangled. He shut the door and dumped his bag next to his desk. He hung his jacket on the bed post and loosened his tie right as the door was opened again for Sasuke to walk in. He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms.

"I bet you know what you did this time." 

"You know I never do", Naruto turned around and put his palms on his desk. Maybe if he didn't look at him he could stay calm. As long as he didn't see him it's almost like he wasn't there.

"You're still just so fucking innocent, aren't you teme."

Naruto gripped onto the edge of his desk and clenched his teeth.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh?" Sasuke walked up behind his and brushed his body against Naruto's. He heard the blonde's breath catch in his throat.

"You're such a virgin", He breathed on his neck, "Getting excited over name calling and just a fraction of a touch."

Naruto spun around and glared at him.

"Fuck you, man. I'm not a virgin."

"So I don't have to be gentle with you then. Good for me." Sasuke smirked and grabbed a hold of Naruto's neck tie, almost choking him with how tight he made it. He pushed Naruto around to face away from him but kept hold of his tie like a leash. Naruto tried to push back. Sasuke took his own tie off and used it as a make-shift bind for Naruto's hands behind his back. He pushed him over the desk so his face was flat against the surface. Naruto tried to protest but his tie was too tight, it was making his head swim. Sasuke retched around to until Naruto's belt and slacks, letting them drop to the floor then working on his own. Naruto's heart started to pound in his chest. It throbbed through his entire body and blocked out all noise. His focus was pulled in three directions; the throb in his groin, the pull of his tie around his neck, and Sasuke as he started to rub the head of his cock on Naruto's entrance.

"Sasss-", Naruto was cut off by Sasuke tugging on his tie, pulling him upright. Sasuke pulled his hips back, rubbing his length on Naruto's cheek.

"You seem pretty nervous for someone who's not a virgin, teme. You're practically shaking." Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ear and chuckled when he shivered. He bit down on the nape of Naruto's neck, causing him to cry out. Sasuke hooked two fingers in Naruto's mouth and pulled him back down to the desk by his jaw. After rubbing them over his tongue a couple times, Sasuke extracted his fingers and worked them into Naruto's ass. Naruto tensed up at first then hated himself for enjoying Sasuke fingering him. Any attempted he made to pull away caused Sasuke to tug on the tie, pull him back, and those devilish fingers deeper in.

"Do you want something bigger inside you? Your greedy ass keeps pulling my fingers back in every time I try to stop. I never pegged you to be this submissive. You must have been born an uke." 

Naruto kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to give Sasuke the satisfaction of fighting back.

"I'll take that as a yes, dobe."

Before Naruto could protest Sasuke began to push his cock inside Naruto. It felt so huge. By the time it was fully inserted Naruto could feel it throbbing inside of him. He felt full. His own erection pulsing and aching with need. Sasuke began to thrust. Slow but deep. Naruto couldn't take it. He had never imagined it feeling this good to be taken. Sasuke picked up speed and took a hold of Naruto's member. He lost control at that point. Naruto came almost instantly. His body shook and drove Sasuke deeper inside him.

"You'll pay for that", Sasuke growled and the lease he had on Naruto. Naruto coughed and tried to fight back, Sasuke only drove into harder. He grabbed the blonde's ass and came inside him. He leaned forward onto Naruto and was panting in his ear.

He finally pulled out and sat down on Naruto's bunk, still breathing heavy. Naruto collapsed to the floor on his side, his arms still bound behind his back.

Naruto had a look on his face like he was trying to be pissed off but couldn't. It only made Sasuke laugh and shake his head.

"Don't laugh at me. I'll get you back for this. Just you wait."

"Oh god dobe, I can't wait to see you try."


	5. Looking for Love in all the wrong places

Naruto woke with a start. He was still on the ground but Sasuke must have untied his hands. He rolled onto his back with a groan. His whole body was sore. He massaged his wrists and sat up. He was so worn out he had just fallen asleep waiting for Sasuke to release him. That was not how he had imagined his first time being. He stood up and buttoned his pants then buckled his belt, sat down on his bed and sighed out. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. His heart started beating erratically again just thinking about Sasuke touching him. He sat up and ruffled his fingers through his hair. Trying to get Sasuke to talk about his feelings might be worth the ass whooping he knew he would get just for suggesting it.

He left his room and waved to Shika and Kiba on the sofa as he left his dorm. He zipped up his jacket as he made it outside in the chill. It was getting late. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking. The library would be the best place to check first. If Sasuke wasn't there he knew that Sakura would be. Maybe she could help him work out his feelings before just gushing to Sasuke.

He got to the library sooner than he thought he would. The chill was only increasing as the sun went down and he was at a light jog to keep warm. They were lucky to have a student library opened all night. The student body council had fought hard to get that privilege in order to get the most out of their text books before tests and finals. He made his way up the steps and through the massive double doors. A warm pressure change pulled him in along with the sent of aged paper. He never spent much time in this building except when Sakura would lecture that if he didn't study he would flunk out and be forced away from Sasuke into a public school. A fate he didn't even want to think about. Even if he didn't have more than friendly feelings for Sasuke he would want to be around him. Sasuke and Sakura had been his friends for so long at this point that their constant presence was like a comfort blanket to him.

He found Sakura pouring over a book at her normal table nuzzled in a corner.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he half whispered over her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Hello Noodle." Naruto blushed at the pet name given to him when he was eight, "What cha doin in here? Not like you to frequent this place unless you I drag you in with me." Naruto scratched the back of his head, an increasing bad habit of his nerves.

"I was looking for Sasuke actually but seeing as I ran into you first maybe you can help me from getting my ass beat too bad."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about the kiss thing. I didn't actually mean to tell him. It just kinda came up. He actually asked about it really."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at her." He asked?"

"Yeah. It took me by surprise too. Which is why it just slipped out. I didn't tell him about your feelings or anything. Just that you had been stressing more than lately about a lack of attention from others so to speak. He seemed happy about it actually. I guess he really does like to see you miserable."

Naruto leaned back against the wall and just stared into space trying to collect his thoughts. _Why would Sasuke care? He never thought about my feelings before. _He shook his head and blushed the thought away.

"Well I should get back to looking for him. Thanks for the talk Sakura-chan" Naruto kissed the top of her head and headed for the main door.

"Be careful out there Naruto-kun, I know how he likes to pick on you. Just remember that no one can make you feel inferior without your permission."

Naruto smiled and headed out of the library. Seeing as that was really the only place he had time to look before the sun completely set he just decided to head back to his dorm. He zipped his jacket up and put his head phones on to distract him from the breeze pushing his back.

_As I move my feet/ __towards you body I can hear this beat/ It fills my head up and/ It gets louder and louder/ It fills my head up and/ It gets louder and louder_

Naruto groaned at the cold and kept his head down. He just followed the side-walk to save his face from the cold. It was getting dark enough that not to many people would be out so he wouldn't have to worry about bumping into-

He fell backwards.

"I' sorry. I wasn-" He looked up to see Sasuke, "What are you doing out?"

Sasuke extended his hand to help Naruto up then brushed him off.

"I was looking for you, dobe. Thought Sakura might have kidnapped you to the library." He sighed and cut himself off again. "Look. I just wanted to. Yeah. I didn't mean. I got carried away. You know?" Sasuke looked down and toed at the earth for a moment before looking back up at Naruto.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Naruto just shrugged and playfully punched Sasuke in the shoulder.

"You don't have the power to hurt me, teme."

Sasuke smiled at that. He knew Naruto was lying but he cared about him enough to lie to him. He'd have to make it up to Naruto for letting him save face to himself. He didn't deserve even a quarter of the crap Sasuke gave him. It was almost out of habit at this point.

"If you're hungry I could get you some ramen. Like, a date or whatever", Sasuke started blushing, "By that I mean I'll pay. I owe you anyway."

Naruto smiled and started walking towards the taxi pick up. On the way there he linked his pointer finger around Sasuke's pinkie. The touch made Sasuke blush and look more intently a head. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He was looking forward to more than just ramen now.


	6. Nothing lost and nothing gained

After their ramen Naruto and Sasuke wondered back to their dorm. Shikamaru and Kiba looked up from the TV. as the other two boys entered the dorm. Sasuke gave Kiba a glare once he caught him looking at him. Naruto only had eyes for Sasuke at the moment and bumped into the wall while trying to navigate to their room. Shikamaru was far too lazy to even question why they were in such good spirits. Normally Sasuke would charge in with Naruto in tail and yelling. If they would only act like this more often his naps would be a lot more enjoyable.

Once Naruto go their door room open he pulled Sasuke in by his scarf then pushed him against the door. The chill from the evening had done nothing to cool the fire inside him. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hips against him and leaned his head to the side. Naruto kissed and nipped up his neck to his ear to bite on his tender lobe. Sasuke exhaled deeply and pulled at Naruto's hair, detaching him from his neck then pushed him onto Naruto's bunk. He crawled onto Naruto and kissed him full on the mouth, cradling his head in his hands.

Sasuke nuzzles Naruto's nose with his and smiled.

"What?"  
>Sasuke exhaled and just held Naruto.<p>

"Did I hurt you, before?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, teme."

"It doesn't always have to be like that you know. I just got carried away when I was frustrated."

"I forgive you."  
>Sasuke nuzzles Naruto's ear and breathed his reply into it, "Promise?"<p>

Naruto shivered and tensed up, "Promise."

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He pressed the snooze and went to roll back over but Sasuke kicked him out of bed.

"Don't take it personally."

Naruto sighed and glared at him as he stood up to stretch. He kicked around at his pile of clothes on the floor, occasionally picking something up to sniff and check if it was clean. Sasuke shook his head and rolled back over in bed to continue sleeping. Once he finally found a clean shirt and the least pair of wrinkly kakis he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sasuke got up and followed him. He shut the door behind him. Naruto had just inserted his toothbrush in his mouth when Sasuke leaned into him. Sasuke kissed and nuzzled at his neck. His fingers ran up Naruto's shirt, up his sides and back down to his hips then forward over the crotch of his pants. Sasuke traced the growing outline of Naruto's cock with his finger tip while he nuzzled the back of his neck with his nose. Naruto become less focused on brushing his teeth and more on Sasuke's wondering hands. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ear and breathed into it.

"Get out, gotta piss."

Naruto coughed out some of his toothpaste in surprise as Sasuke pushed him out of the bathroom. He stared dumbly at the door for a second before smiling and walking to the kitchen to finish his daily routine.

_Same old Sasuke_


	7. Challenge Accepted

Kiba lay in bed. There was an occasional thumb from the other room and the sound of shifting bodies that was keeping him awake. He could hear Naruto giggle. That was it. He hopped down from his bunk and hastily pulled some sweat pants over his boxers.

"That's it man. I can't fucking take it."

Shikamaru rolled over to face Kiba.

"As annoying as it is, will it really be worth the fat lip you know Sasuke is going to give you when you tell him to shut up?"

Kiba looked at his door with puppy dog eyes then shifted the look to Shika.

"Why you gotta go there, man?"

"Not that I don't have a lack of faith in you being able to handle yourself in a fight but judging from last time I'm not going to place my bets on you."

Kiba made a pouty face as he crawled back up to his bunk and curled up.

"That's just cold."

Shikamaru rolled over and fell right back to sleep muttering to himself.

Naruto started to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced over at Sasuke; he seemed to be out cold. Naruto smiled and tried to move over to the other side of him silently.

Sasuke opened one eye and looked up as Naruto was hovering over him.

"If you stop now, I won't kick you out of bed.", Then closed his eye and rolled onto his side.

Naruto laughed quietly and shook his head. He laid on his side next. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him against his body. He buried his face in the back of his neck and smirked. Sasuke curled his legs up in the small of Naruto's back and kicked him out of the bed.

"Now get dressed and go to class."

"You keep this up and you can sleep in your own bed."

Sasuke moved to the edge of the bed and looked up at Naruto. He grabbed his hand and gently him down to his eye level. Sasuke held Naruto's chin in his hand and tilted his head slightly to the side. He nuzzled their noses together before kissing him. Sweet and softly. He slid his tongue between Naruto's lips and massaged it against his. His hand slid to the back of his head and clutched the blonde's hair in his fist. Naruto's body quivered. He could feel his heart race. He looked at Sasuke with begging blue eyes as he pulled away. But not far. He was only less then an inch from his face. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"You'd never kick me out of bed, teme."

Naruto groaned and ran his hands through his hair to give them something to do while muttering to himself. He started to pick through his pile of clothes.

"baka baka. . .baka. . BAKA!"

Once Naruto slide his jacket on, her grabbed his pack and headed out the door. The living room was empty. Normally Kiba and Shikamaru were eating breakfast by the time he was leaving. He went to their room and kicked at the door a couple times.

Kiba opened the door in just sweatpants and rubbing his head.

"What?"

"You plan on going to class today?"

"No. It's Saturday, fag."

Kiba slammed the door in Naruto's face. Naruto glared at his door before he raced back to his room.

"You asshole!"

He leapt on Sasuke and starting to make a pitiful attempt to tickle him. Sasuke rolled him off the bed and pinned him to the ground with his arms above his head. Naruto struggled underneath him to break free but ended up only wiggling around and humping him.

"Trying to tell me something, teme?" Sasuke chuckled and licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered and continued to wiggle under Sasuke until he could get some leverage. He managed to throw Sasuke off him. He rolled over and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and held them down. Sasuke's legs got caught up on Naruto's arms and caused his knees to be pinned to his chest. Sasuke glared at him.

"Say it and I'll let you go."

"Say what, teme?"

"You know what! What you never say when you should, baka!"

Sasuke looked away from Naruto and pinked ever so slightly. Before looking back at him.

"I'm sooooooorry"

"It doesn't count if you're just gonna be a bigger ass about it."

Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulders and sat back. Sasuke's legs were still up around Naruto's shoulders.

"If you're just gonna act like this I'll get you to say something else."

Naruto leaned forward and bit into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke sighed out and closed his eyes.

"I'll accept that challenge."


	8. Butt Pirate

Naruto's forehead lay on the floor. He was panting. The movement traveled through his body and caused his hips to move almost of their own free will. Sasuke felt the blonde's breath tickle over his ear. His pants were causing his back to arch and his body to accept more of Naruto inside him. Naruto slide his hands down and firmly held Sasuke's hips in place, keeping him from freeing himself. Sasuke's face flushed. He dug his finger tips into Naruto's thighs, leaving small crescent moons in them when they both released. Naruto removed himself but laid his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and listened to him practically purr from it and chuckled to himself.

"I'm sure if we don't dislodge soon we'll be stuck together forever."  
>"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you. Then you'd be forced to cuddle me"<p>

Naruto smiled and slowly leaned back on to his knees and finally to his feet. He wrapped a towel around his waist and tossed one to Sasuke as well.

"Join me if you want."

He was leaning back against the wall of the shower, letting the water assault his chest at the hot temp when he heard the door open.

"Wanted more?" He laughed and grinned to himself while throwing back the curtain. Kiba cocked his head to the side before unintentionally looking down and having his jaw drop. Naruto looked down and shrugged.

"What? I'm a grower not a shower, asshat."  
>"Why is it always me?" Kiba yelled as he slammed the door and bolted back to his bunk.<p>

Naruto pounded on the wall the bathroom shared with Kiba's room "That's my line!"

"I think we should have a boy night in. Maybe it'll make you all loosen up and get over it", Sasuke suggested at lunch.

"Get over what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke being a butt pirate." Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles.

Kiba spit his milk juice all over the table and started coughing.

Once Kiba caught his breath he glared over at Naruto.

"Don't put it like that so nonchalantly."

"Would you rather I be chalant? Cause I'm not sure how."

"Just stop acting like you two running around the dorm fucking is ok. If you get caught you'll get kicked out."  
>"You say that I know for a fact that you've brought Ino back more then a couple times."<br>"That's not the fucking point!" Kiba mumbled and growled at his food the rest of the lunch hour but refused to say anything on the subject.

"So Saturday night is settled? We'll just go to Choji and Shino's around 7 or whatever?" Kiba finally piped up when the hit the fork in the road to go to their separate classes.

"He'll have more food then we need, might as well." Shikamaru said while wondering off.

"Hey! You're class is that way!" Naruto pointed out while walking backwards to his.

"I like the way the breeze feels this way. I'll catch up on it later."  
>"You're detention dude!" Naruto laughed while turning around and meeting up with Sakura outside his class.<p> 


	9. Boys Night In

Naruto called after Sasuke to wait for him. Sasuke laughed as the elevator door closed as Naruto ran into it and spilled all of his cups of instant ramen over the floor. Naruto glared at the doors. He snatched up the ramen but turned one over in his hand. The bottom had dented in enough that it would leak if he poured water into it. Holding the cup above his head he took and knee to swear an oath.

"With these cups as my witness I shall avenge you, sweet prince." the pulled it in close to his face and stroked it's side.

Once he made it back up to the dorm room he stashed the cups that had survived in his cabinet in the half kitchen and went to his room. Sasuke was sitting at his desk with his nose in a book. Naruto leaned over him and breathed into his ear.

"I'll get you back for that. Just wait."

Sasuke made a noise suggesting to Naruto that he was bothering him but he should know by now that it never works. It was only encouragement for him. He knew to push it for more.

"Not in the way you think either," He pushed his body closer to Sasuke's and spoke in a way that had his lips dance over his ear. "I may not be as smart as you think but I'm sure I can find something that you find pleasure in and take it away."

"Like being able to study in peace? Because you've never let me have that."

Sasuke tried to hide that Naruto was getting to him. The hot breath on his ear and neck was a bit much but it was more of the pressure of Naruto's body against his that was doing him in. He could feel the muscles of him. His stomach tensed as he spoke. Sasuke closed his eyes and kept his breathing even. He was better then to be provoked into acting out over a petty threat that had no meat to it. Naruto didn't have the attention span for revenge, nor the ability to with hold from Sasuke either. They were both easily pushed over the edge when it came to cranial delights but Naruto was the easiest of the easy. He would have probably ended up as a slut if Sasuke hadn't gotten to him first.

It took Sasuke a second to see that Naruto had been talking the whole time Sasuke had drifted off in thought but that one word stuck out to him. Slut. Time to poke the bear. Sasuke turned around in his chair and sat leaning back with his legs open.

"So how are you getting back at me again?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto squinted and crossed his arms too. Sasuke was getting to him now. He hated to be ignored. It ate him up inside. He started to pout. "If you were listening you would have heard but I guess now you'll just have to find out on your own but don't come crawling back when you've missed out on all of this." Naruto used his hands in a sweeping motion from his chest to his junk to emphasis his point before leaving the room. Sasuke just shook his head and went back to this book.

The boys met up around nine at a pizza joint to get food and rent games for the evening then gradually made it back to Shikamaru and Kiba's. Kiba was a bit of a movie buff and had the biggest TV along with every game system ever. As far as boys nights go it was pretty uneventful but once Choji started to look around in the kitchen for more food they knew they needed to find something more exciting to do. After all of Naruto's ideas were thrown out he went to sulk in his room. Sasuke popped his head in the door crack of their room.

"Now's about as good of a time as ever to let you know, any sex is prohibited from now on."

Naruto shot up from his bed and almost yelled.

"Don't make a scene. Remember, everyone is over." Sasuke closed the door with his last remark and returned to the living room. Naruto started to fume. Like he could use sex as a weapon. Naruto hopped off his bed and peeked outside into the living room. It looked like things we getting packed up and called a night. Kiba was about back into his own room when Naruto chimed in.

"Go to bed if you want, but I guess you'll miss. . .the panty raid."

Kiba froze on the spot. His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Naruto.

"You're bluffing."

"Big words for a little guy. It's not like I have a key to the girl's dorm or anything. Oh wait. I do. So does Sasuke."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke. He was whiter then normal and giving a death look at the blonde who wasn't keeping his mouth shut like he knows he's supposed to.

"It's just a spare from Sakura. She gave us one if we ever needed to come over so it wouldn't be a hassle. It'll only get us into one building anyway. There's no point. Ino and Temari will kill you all before you even get to the second floor."

Everyone was still grinning. His empty threat meant nothing to them. All he had done was make it more about if they could, not if they wanted to. They're pride and manhood was at stake now. They had something to prove. That they could make it past the girls with a trophy or two.

Sasuke could sense what was going on at that point and didn't like the foxy smile Naruto was wearing. He crossed the room and pushed Naruto into their bedroom.

"What are you doing? You don't care about some chicks panties! You're just doing this to piss me off!" Sasuke was getting more enraged the more he spoke.

"And you're only holding out to do the same to me but it looks like I'm winning. If you're ready to admit that I win and you take it back then we can just call it a nig-"

"Fine, whatever."

"-ht and cuddle."

Sasuke frowned. He got close enough to Naruto's face to see the defiance in his eyes.

"If you don't call this off now, cuddling will be the last of your worries."

"Tell me you love me and I'll drop it."

"Not happening."

"Then I'm leaving. I don't wanna love you if love is this alone. Maybe I'll go find myself a nice girl while I'm over there, one who is willing to talk about their feelings and do things I want to do."

Naruto grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on the way out.

Sasuke tried to convince himself that he only said that to get to him. Even if so, he won. And it did hurt.


	10. Competition brings out the best in us

Sasuke couldn't sleep. It was almost three in the morning and none of the guys were even back yet. He rolled over to keep the clock from smugly reminding him how long he had been there. He scooted closer to it and pressed his forehead against the cool wall. It felt almost comforting for a moment as it interrupted his train of thought long enough for him to calm into another level between sleep and consciousness. But it didn't last long enough. Naruto's words came back to the front of his focus and cut in deeper.

"_I don't wanna love you, if love is this alone."_

Sasuke understood what it was like to be depressed and feel alone even when he was around people but Sakura and Naruto being there for him had always in some way created a comfort zone for him in the sense of not being alone emotionally. They all had had their fair share of distress growing up. He sighed and rolled onto his back. He didn't want to think about his childhood. Not now. Not when there were more terrible things on his mind and it was this late. He didn't want to wander down a bad path and not have anyone to pick him up off it. It was Naruto who helped Sasuke not feel so alone after his parent's deaths. It must have been the same for Naruto, growing up alone and different. He liked to at least think that his aggression and teasing had always been a sign of affection. It's hard to have feelings and not know how to show them. Or have anyone in your life to teach you.

He grunted as he threw his covers off of him. He threw open their closet and pulled a hoodie on then slid his into his shoes. It was time to go find them. He pulled up his hood and forced his hands into his hoodie pocket as he made it down the three flights of stairs then into the brisk night. The moon was out and causing the trees to almost glow as if a presence was in them, guiding him along his way. The cement itself was sparkling from the traces of limestone as it pulled him towards the girls clearing. The female housing was set up in a quad formation with a large fountain in the middle of their court yard. The girls were far less trusted then the boys. They had a strict curfew of when all male visitors had to leave and had cameras stationed around their dorms, for their own safety, they were assured. Sasuke had to crouch down and sneak across hedges that lined the building to get to the door. From the safety of shadow he entered Sakura's code on the keypad and rushed in after the buzz of the lock. Sakura's room was lucky enough to be on the ground floor. Not so luckily, she shared a room with Ino and Temari, who were normally only slightly unpleasant to be around but at three in the morning it was going to be a whole other side to them. He used to key to unlock the door but rapt four times quietly before opening the door. He brushed down his hood as he stuck just his head in the door crack to assure a quite getaway if he ran into roommates before Sakura, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw first. The boys had most defiantly gone over to the girl's dorm, but not for the reason that Naruto had suggested. In the five hours that Sasuke had been laying in bed, he never put all the points together of _why_ Naruto suggested they go there. Temari was Shikamaru's girlfriend. Ino was Kiba's girlfriend. Lee had always had feelings for Sakura. Then there was Hinata. Who was in the corner. Naruto was using his arm to prop himself up on the wall and she was between them. He was kissing her. Her hands were holding on to his shirt at the small of his back. His breath caught in his throat as he went to speak. His vision blurred. He couldn't handle this.

"Do you feel like you fucking won now?"

He slammed the door as he left. He didn't even get to see the expression on Naruto's face. The one that told him he had taken it to far this time. A face of regret.


	11. Time To Break Up

Sasuke took off out of the building, not caring that the motion sensors on the light picked up on his movements and showed the cameras where he was. It didn't matter. He ran straight through the quad and on through the grass towards his dorm. He couldn't stop himself from moving. He ran past the building and on to campus. He had to keep moving away. The more distance he put between himself and his heart, the better his chance of not overreacting. This was all he had. He just had to go far away from Naruto. He couldn't think or even breath he was moving so far. He cleared the dorms in no time and reached the front gate. He had to go the long way around the brick wall that separated the university from the rest of the world before he could hit pavement and head into Konohagkure. The sidewalk was in dire need to repairs. It was split with cracks and grass that had a will to live and broke apart the cement in several places. It tripped him up more then once but never stopped him. He stumbled but kept going. The burning in his legs was nothing compared to how his chest felt. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket but he didn't dare answer it. What would he say to Naruto if it was him? He didn't want to hear his explanations or excuses. He didn't want to hear Sakura try to defend him and say that his feelings weren't justified. He didn't want to talk. Trying to even create a syllable would hurt. Thinking about it caused his vision to blur and body shake. He just had to keep moving.

Well over half an hour later he finally reached his destination. Sasuke walked past the heavy rot iron gate and into the cemetery. He walked through the grave stones and trees on uneasy legs, gripping some of them to keep himself going. Towards the center there was a very large mausoleum with the Uhicha crest adorning its double stone doors. Engraved on the side were the names of all its inhabitants in the order of their final entry. The last three names were the cleanest and newest ones. There wasn't grout or anything making them hard to read like the rest.

Fugaku Uchiha 1996, Mikoto Uchiha 1996, Itachi Uchiha 2007.

His brother's name was so neat and clean. It had only been a couple years since it had been added but it looked like it had been carved yesterday. His hand went up to touch it but stopped. He placed it on the stone passed it. The cold sapped the warmth from his hand. The rock dug into his skin as he put more weight on it. His body started to shake again. He was alone and helpless. Just how he had always been. Sasuke tried to breath in and out evenly but couldn't. The names blurred before him as he fell to the ground. The dew from the grass entered his clothing and took the last of his body heat. The sky cracked with thunder and lit up for an instant. He rolled onto his side and watched the rain come for him.

Naruto was frozen in place by Sasuke's words. He couldn't differentiate between the guilt and heart break in his chest. He apologized to Hinata without even looking at her and left the dorm. He tried to move faster but couldn't get his body to listen to him. The lights were all on around the quad and the security guards were hustling over to the dorm. Naruto ducked into a corner and watched the two guards enter the building. He slipped behind them and out the door before they had a chance to let it close. He started to jog back to his dorm. The moon was shrouded in clouds and he couldn't see well. He was getting turned around by the darkness and his lack of focus. Once he made it back to his room he could tell that Sasuke hadn't come this way. He kneeled down by his bunk and touched the chilled sheets of his bed. They were thrown around like he tossed and turned the whole time Naruto was gone. His heart break pushed the spikes of pain further inside him. He let tears roll from his face without any thought and they darkened the sheets as they fell. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's blanket and sobbed into them.

"What have I done?" He whispered out, causing himself more grief. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket and used to bed for leverage to push himself up. He legs fought him the whole way out the building. His body cried in pain as if it had lost something vital to it. He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sasuke's number through blurred vision. Naruto headed to the front gate of the school. Sasuke wasn't picking up. The sound of his voicemail caused a stab of pain. He leaned back against the brick wall and sank to the ground.

"Sasuke. . . please. . .I'm SORRY! PLEASE! Come back. I can't. . .Please don't leave. . .SASUKE!." He dropped his phone in his lap before he could hang up and sobbed openly. His body unable to hold it together. It convulsed with sorrow and hyperventilated. He stuck his head between his knees to force his breath to slow and still. The sky opened up and wept with him. He watched the drops splatter the screen and short his phone. Even with it off he saw his background, clear as day. Sasuke with his arm over Naruto's shoulders, pulling him into the picture. He was even smiling. His finger hooked into the corner of Naruto's mouth, causing him to smile with him. Naruto felt like he wouldn't be able to ever smile again.


	12. As The World Falls Down

After Sakura assured the security guards that they weren't in any immediate danger, she politely forced everyone to leave. She snatched her jacket off the back of the door and headed out after Naruto. She knew him well enough to know he would be doing something stupid. Having to deal with security gave him a good head start way from her. The night was only getting darker and colder. She had to pull her hood to cover up from the rain at she made it to Naruto and Sasuke's dorm building. She used her key to get up to their room but it was empty. Sasuke's sheets were tossed around and had a wet spots all over one corner. It broke her heart to think about either of them in enough pain to cry. She never had any siblings growing up and wasn't close to her family to begin with. They were her brothers and she loved them as such. She traded her jacket for one of their more weather appropriate ones and tried Naruto's phone as she left the building but it was going straight to voice mail. She jogged over to the center of campus by the main gate. If he chose to leave that would be the only way out at this time of night without getting caught. Leaving campus during the week, especially at 4 am wasn't allowed. He was on the ground, weeping in the rain. She fell to her kneels before him and teared up to see him in such a state.

"Naurto. . ." She choked out between a sob, "What did you do to yourself?"

She took his head in her hands and pulled him up to face her. His eyes were swollen and leaking but even worse they looked empty. The light that normally emitted from them looked as if it had been snuffed out. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing could come out.

"Where is he? Did you find him?" She looked around to see any sign to give away Sasuke but there was none. He shook his head to confirm what she guessed.

"I will find him. You have to pull yourself together, Naru-chan. We'll find him." The words came out with an empty promise and false reassurance that hurt even her as she heard them.

Sakura placed her arm under Naruto's and pulled one of his over her shoulders to help him up. He stumbled for the first couple of steps and leaned on her heavily. By the time they made it around the brick wall he was able to carry himself. He still stumbled around, as if he was wandering and being guided by the hope that this was the direction that Sasuke was. Sakura was holding onto the same hope. Last month was the anniversary of Itachi's death. Sakura had gone with Sasuke to pay tribute to him and the rest of his family that rested with him. It was the only place that Sakura could think to look for him. If he wasn't there they were stuck playing the terrible game of wait-and-see for 48 hours if he would come home or not. The rain started to fall harder and came at angles that flooded their clothes with cold. When the made it to the cemetery they looked like they belonged there. Naruto always had a fear of being around here after his parents died when he was so young. He never could bring himself to visit their graves. Sasuke was lying in the grass. He was still except for coughing slightly now and then from the water falling on his face. Sakura ran over to him and pulled him up in her lap. Naruto froze on the spot. Sasuke looked so small and frail on the ground. Sakura was shaking him trying to get him to respond to her. She was crying. Naruto couldn't hear anything. The world became quite there for him. His body felt heavy. It was still and moving all at once and was turning into too much for him to handle. He could feel his heart rate speeding up and that he was breathing too much and too often. He didn't even try to stop it. Sasuke's head rolled to the side and looked over at him. He wouldn't have heard him over the storm that had blown in over them even if he had wanted to. But he knew the shape of his mouth well. His lips formed syllables he was used to from Sasuke as they grew up. The walls of Naruto's world trapped him in a suspended state of animation. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He was stuck in a state of hurt that he couldn't run away from. Worst of all, he was the cause of it.

"Fuck you"


	13. Apologies Are Just Words

Naruto's knees buckled under him and he collapsed face first into the grass. He felt the rain pelt his back and blood run over his face from a now broken nose but he didn't care. Heart break is a strange and indescribable thing yet there are so many words that can bring out the feeling. Even if it's not the end of the world your body convinces you that you can't carry on for one more second without that one thing that makes it beat yet slow.

Sakura places her hand on Sasuke's cheek to turn his face towards her. He wouldn't look at her but she heard him speak something. His skin was so cold and clammy, like he wasn't human anymore. She called and ambulance and waited until she saw the glow of lights coming for them.

The paramedics treated and bandaged Naruto's nose before they left with Sasuke. His core temperature was dropping from being in the rain to long and he was starting to become hypothermic. They however, would not let either Sakura or Naruto come in the ambulance with them but assured them that they would be able to see him at the hospital as soon as he was stable. Sakura stood with Naruto under the awning of a nearby building and watched the ambulance take him away. Once it was out of sight, Sakura set him face and turned to Naruto who still had a face void of expression. She slapped him as hard as she could and it knocked him back into the wall then on the ground. His face lit up as he bounced back on his feet to yell at her. He barely got his mouth open before she punched him in the side of the head. The second blow was surprisingly less but still made him stumble back.

"Are you fucking happy now, Naruto?" she screamed at him while tears rolled over her cheeks, "He could have died if we didn't find him. Why did you have to push him like that! You're always pushing him buttons and trying to get a reaction out of him. Do you feel like you won now? Are you happy?"

Her blows were nothing compared to her words. They cut into his core, pulled him out of his pity purgatory and back into the real world. He had really cheated on Sasuke over some stupid joke gone too far. He was a total and complete shit head. Naruto didn't even have a response to her, just stuck his hands into his pockets and started walking back towards school.

He called over his shoulder to her, "I'm gonna shower, change and hail a cab for the hospital if you wanna go with."

Naruto had to peel off his wet clothing. Even though they were soaked with cold water he felt more chilled once they were off, like a second skin was missing now. He could feel the steam collect on his skin and add some heat back to his body. When he stepped into the water it was such a contrast of heat that it was almost painful warming back up. He let the water pelt onto his face and used to heat to sooth his cheek and let the swelling of his eyes dissipate. Naruto was trying to wash away more then the cold and sting of guilt. He just felt incomplete. The whole dorm was empty except for him and Sakura still. His heart ached to touch Sasuke, even his skin still reddened to think about it, yet he couldn't come up with a reason why he kissed Hinata. She had always just been a friend to him even though he knew how she felt. Not only did he have to apologize to Sasuke for his behavior, he needed to apologize to Hinata for using her as a tool to get to Sasuke.

Naruto forced himself out of the shower; the water pelting his face was starting to do more hurt then good to his nose. He used his hand to wipe at the steam coating the mirror and took a good look at himself. There were dark lines under his eyes and they were still a little swollen, more from lack of sleep then anything at this point. He poked and pulled at them as if he could rub them away but they defied his wishes. The swelling in his nose had gone down but it was turning a nasty purple and green color from the break. It was still straight but just barely. He had to rustle through the medicine chest to dig out from fresh tape for it then take over 15 minutes of wincing to apply it. Running a hand through his disobedient hair with a brief though of trying to do something with it was short lived. With a sigh he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Sakura slapped him across the face again as he tried to make it to his bedroom.

"And this time?"

She crossed her arms and scoffed. "Same thing. I'm still mad at your, Naruto."

He just shook his head and latched the lock once in the safety of his room, there was no use trying to argue with Sakura about anything. The duel closets were full of clothes. There was even a laundry hamper full of clean clothes but Naruto was at a loss of how he was supposed to dress. He didn't want to dress too nice and seem like he was trying to make up for what he had done unless maybe that's what Sasuke wanted. He could not dress as he did every day or it would be like he's acting like nothing had happened unless maybe Sasuke just wanted to move on from it. He slapped himself this time, he was starting to think in the from of Sakura's advice. Opening the door he could see Sakura bunched up on the couch playing with her phone.

"Can you help me pick out clothes?" She rolled her eyes but he could tell that she enjoyed this. After sorting though everything she tossed a white shirt, orange hoodie and some kakis shorts at him.

"Are you sure I'm not being too casual about this?"

"It's just an outfit Naruto. We're seeing him at the hospital, not going to his funeral."

"I don't mean my clothes, Sakura."

Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's bed, absent mindedly playing with the sheet. His eyes were glued to the floor. It hurt that he couldn't even look at her when she was standing right in front of him.

"You'll just have to apologize and explain yourself. That's really all you can do. If he doesn't want you anymore, you can't change that. You don't choose if you fall in and out of love."

Sakura sat down on the bed next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Either way, you'll be just fine."

Naruto sniffled before he could look over at her. He had a set face that was clear he had a lump in his throat. He didn't want his face to get red from crying again.

"Do you know how they say 'I miss you' In French?"

" 'je m'ennuie de toi'. I know you know that too, we just learned last week on grammar." 

"It's not a direct translation. It means 'you are missing from me' and that's how I feel right now. My body doesn't want to keep going like this. I'm just falling apart."

Sakura pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I know, Naru-chan. Life is hard. Just buck up and get dressed so we can leave."

She ruffled his hair as she got up and went to leave.

"Remind me to let you know how gay you're being about this once you feel better though."

The both snickered and carried on.


	14. Regrets Collect, Like Old Friends

Naruto tried to move his hand to open the room door. He could see Sasuke through the window and it froze him on the spot. His hand stayed out stretched but couldn't grasp the door knob. Sakura's hands were on his shoulder blades, not pushing him forward but keeping him from turning back. He had gotten this far on his own and she didn't want him high tailing it out of here now. His head turned to look back at her, face white and terrified; she just nodded and reassured him that this was something he had to do. Gasping in a final long breath, he pushed forward and entered the room. Sasuke sat up in bed and looked genuinely surprised that someone was coming in before seeing who it was. All expression left his face as he looked back towards the window, ignoring Naruto completely.

"You didn't have to come see me"

Naruto tried to keep looking at him. Even without eye contact he could feel the cold rush off of Sasuke at him. His hands curled into tight fists to hold his resolve together.

"What lengths do I have to go to for forgiveness?" Naruto's voice was no more then a whispers. His brow furrowed in frustration as the words left his mouth and he cursed himself for not thinking this over more.

"I'm not holding it against you, Naruto. I forgive you" murmured Sasuke still gazing out the window.

What should have been a sigh of relief was cut off in Naruto's throat.

"But I sure as hell won't forget it. " Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto and stare daggers into him. "And you can't make up for it. Ever."

Naruto had braced himself for anger but not this. He had never felt so alive with emotion but dead at the same time. It was almost like he was feeling every possible feeling at once and it was far too much for him to handle. His vision blurred and he started to stagger. Sakura ran up behind him and tired to hold him up but he slumped in her arms and lost consciousness. She laid him on the ground and started to fan his face with her hand.

"Sasuke, think you could call a nurse here?"

Sasuke had turned his head back towards the window to hide his face lined with tears.

"He's just being dramatic like always. Just give him a couple minutes and he'll be fine."

Sakura stormed off to the nurses' station and slammed the door on her way out causing Sasuke to shake and loss his control over his tears. He let out a cry and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Naruto stirred on the ground and tried to regain his bearings. He could hear Sasuke crying and it pained him. He tried to stand up but it made his head spin so he settled for the chair next to the hospital bed. He placed his hand on Sasuke's back, nuzzling his face into his hair, next to his ear and started to softly try to sing.

"_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah"_

Sasuke's crying slowed and his breathing evened out. His eyes ran dry and he started to lean more into Naruto, who only held on to him tighter.

"Sasuke they had to page a nurse to-" Sakura cut herself off when she saw them hugging on to each other. She teared up herself and backed out of the room in hopes that this was them making up.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, Naruto spoke up.

"You know I love you. I love you so much that it makes me stupid and crazy because I'm never sure how you actually feel about me. I would give all this and heaven for just a moment to spend with you. I can't ever make up for what I did and said. I'm just so sorry. I didn't go over there with any kind of bad intentions. I just wanted to make you want me as much as I want you. I with I could blame my poor impulse control but this is all my fault. I'm just so sorry, Sasuke." Naruto planted a kiss on his temple before pulling back and sitting up in his chair to wait for a response. Sasuke lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling while trying to collect his thoughts that were going a mile a minute.

"I want to believe that you're sorry and you didn't mean to but it just doesn't seem like that. You went over there to hurt me. I'm not the only one that you hurt by this. Hinata has to be hurting from you leading her on like that. Do you really understand everything you did? Are you even ready to try to put everything back to where it was at, teme?"

Naruto gritted his teeth at the name calling but hoped it to be a sign of things getting better.

"I'm willing to do anything you need me to. I just want to be with you."

"Get everyone else to forgive you and we can talk about it. I'm not going to give you the silent treatment or just go around like you don't exist but things are going to be different. We still have to live together, there's no getting around that."

"I promise I'll do my best to keep things from getting weirder Sasuke, I mean it."

Naruto wanted to believe himself but it was getting hard to. How could he stay in that room with him and only ever stay in his own bed? No hugs or kisses for how long? It hurt to think about but it would be worse to think that he would never be able to be on that same level with Sasuke again. He was willing to deal for now to get back what they were getting to before. It was more then worth it.

_Two weeks pass_

Naruto had been punched, slapped, yelled, lectured and cried at more in the past two weeks then he had in his entire life. He was sure that his left cheek was going to be permanently stuck in chipmunk mood. The routine he started was still continuing. Grabbing an ice pack from the freezer on the way to his room, cross a name off his list for apologies and try to relax before trying to do anything else for the night. Hinata was the only one left. He had been avoiding her and waiting until he actually was being forced to talk to her. It just seemed like she was the one that was going to hit him the hardest or be the only one unwilling to forgive him.

Sasuke looked up from his desk as Naruto entered their room and walked over to the cork board with his list pinned to it. He crossed off Temari's name. Sasuke cocked a half smile and went back to his book for a moment before deciding otherwise. He went up to Naruto and peeled the ice pack off of his cheek. The corner of his eye was swollen, like he moved just in time before she could land him with a black eye. He leaned in and kissed it softly.

"You're lucky to have made it away from her alive, let alone with just a fat cheek."

Naruto was still a little stunned by the kiss to speak properly yet. It was the first contact they had really had since Sasuke was released from the hospital.

"I feel like you're enjoying this a little too much."

"Baka" Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Naruto crossed the room and pulled Sasuke's chair out from under the desk to face him. He bent down to his level and they were almost nose to nose. Sasuke just smirked and shrugged at him.

"That's what I thought_, __kimoi_" Naruto muttered and smirked as he turned around. Sasuke heard him and grabbed the back of his shirt, causing him to fall back on his ass.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto turned to face him. Sasuke pushed down on his shoulders to keep him from moving around and he was forced to kneel in front of Sasuke. They both just looked stone faced at each other for awhile. Sasuke finally pulled at Naruto's collar and purred into his ear

"_I_ _bet you wouldn't be so talkative with my dick in your mouth_."

Naruto reddened at the very suggestion. It didn't matter how long it had been since they had done anything, let alone touch. When Sasuke was this forward about things it got him going right away. With flushed face he tried to pull away and look at the ground. Sasuke wouldn't let him, he ran his hand up the back of his neck and in to his hair. Naruto couldn't take that, he felt himself start to budge up. Sasuke unzipped his pants and opened them up to expose himself before the blonde. Naruto got a head rush ironically as all the blood rushed out of it. The sight of Sasuke pushed him over the edge of any self control he had left. He let himself lean forward slightly, mouth agape right as he got slapped. Sasuke laughed to himself as he redid his pants and stood up to leave.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with that? Talk to Hinata and you can have me again. I promise." He kissed the top of Naruto's shocked head and left the room.

Naruto didn't even care about the added pain to his face, his thoughts where much further south on a-prevent-further-pain track. Sasuke's erect package was still covering his mind. He grabbed at his own and shuddered at the thought of what could have been.

"I'm so sorry little guy, guess it's back to the isolation of the shower for us. Maybe this time Kiba will knock or just not walk in on us at all."


	15. Slap For Breakfast, Knuckles For Dinner

Naruto laid on the floor with his shame for awhile in the hopes that his erection would go away but it had high hopes. Once he decided he would just have to cold shower it away, he got up and grabbed a towel off the hook from the back of his closet door but when he opened the door to his room Sasuke fell back on him. It felt like his head had bounced off the floor when they fell. Naruto coughed and pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke rubbed his tail bone that had also made contact with the floor between Naruto's legs.

"Was this supposed to be a surprise attack? Because I'm more then surprised." Naruto spat as he started to get back on his feet. Sasuke just grunted at him while he left the room. Sasuke took his turn to lay on the floor and think. He had been leaning back against their door since he had left the room thinking about how he had almost slipped up and went back to the way he used to act. He didn't want to be that guy anymore. Being him was what drove Naruto to lash out and kiss someone else. His heart was still pounding and his head was swimming with the sight of Naruto leaning towards him exposed. His groin twitched in an agonizing way, trying to defy the restraints of his pants. Sasuke crawled into his bed and wrapped himself up in the blankets and forced himself to sleep this off. He couldn't let his body's want of being touched and tease to manipulate him again.

Naruto stood in the warm water of the shower, unable to force himself to withstand the cold. He closed his eyes and let more then his mind wonder. His train of thought didn't take to far a trip to find Sasuke. The memory of the last time they had been together was burned in his mind and set his blood coursing through his body. Naruto sighed out as he gripped himself, his heart beating a symphony that caused his whole body to pulse. He leaned more heavily against the wall, the cold surface being such a contrast to the warm water pelting his body made it just that much more enjoyable. He sped up with his thoughts until he pushed himself over the edge and his muscles spasmed, forcing the arousal out of him. Sliding down the wall to sit in the bath tub, Naruto realized just how much he missed the simplest of touches from Sasuke. He looked down at his slowly fading member and apologized to himself for the hell he created out of selfishness.

"We'll get him back buddy. You can count on it."

Tracking down Hinata the next day proved easier then he had expected. She apparently had a usual place that she spent time studying. However, to get that information means that he had to get slapped by two more of her friends. This was turning out to be far more of a chore then he had originally thought it would be. Doing damage control took up some of his time so by the time he got across campus to the Physic building he caught Hinata in the middle of packing up her books to leave.

"Hinata! Wait!" Naruto shouted out of breath while running over to her.

She raised her head to look at him and all expression fell from her face. The last book that went into her bag looked like it was shoved hard enough to almost break the bottom off. He took that as a sign of things to come from this forced conversation.

"Hinata, please! I'm sorry! Please! Just hear me out!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and made his first mistake. She slapped him across the face to turn around and storm off.

"It didn't mean anything! I don't even know why I did it. I'm sorry. I'm totally indifferent to you." The words left Naruto's mouth before he had time to think and his eyes widened in fear as it hit him like her book bag across his face. He tried to catch himself on the chair but it ended up just making the chair fall on him too.

"You think that's what I'm upset about Naruto? That you kissed me? I know you don't like me. You're gay and I can accept that. But you went so far as to lead me to believe that you weren't and that I had a chance. You made me look like an idiot and that's what hurts. I'm just the desperate girl with a hopeless crush on a gay guy who doesn't even care about her enough to ever tell her." She was getting more emotional as more words came out but she didn't break down. With a straight back and tear stained face she told him exactly how she felt with out holding back for once. She stood up for herself finally. It would have felt good if it wasn't who she had always picked as the love of her life being on the receiving end.

"So if you have anything left to say to me you better do it quick because I'm losing interest fast." She crossed her arms and he could feel a chill come off the gaze she was giving him.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I am sorry that I kissed you and led you on but I do care about you. You've always been my friend and I wish you always would be. You're the smartest girl I know and are just great all around. I'm sorry I don't feel anything like you do. I'm just not like that."

Naruto was able to at least stammer out a half hearted apology this time but he kept his eyes on the ground and felt like he was just stalling until she hit him again or harder.

"I would rather believe that you never cared about me in any way and had a moment of selfishness so you could use me then think that you could actually do something that cruel to someone you want to call a friend. We're not friends, Naruto. Not anymore. I'm not one to hold grudges so I'm over it and apology accepted but don't think you'll be able to be around me without there being consequences." Hinata flew through her words before her courage wore off and left without letting her give it a second thought. She didn't deserve this. She kept telling herself that.

Naruto didn't even try to stop her from leaving. She had a point and that hurt. If he was willing to hurt his friend like this then how far had he taken this with Sasuke? It started to really hit him on just how bad his joke had been taken. He really was a shithead and all the other nasty names he got called over the past two weeks. Naruto shrugged and headed back to the dorms. Wallowing in a self pity partying wasn't going to fix anything and becoming self hating would only further his pain. He just needed to learn, fix and move on.

Naruto didn't go straight home after his conversation with Hinata. Even if he didn't tell Sasuke about it he would find out from Sakura and he was actually hoping for that to happen and save him another painful conversation since he was on his second of the day already. It was dark by the time he made it up to his room. All the lights were off in the living room and it gave away at the emptiness of the place. There wasn't a light coming out from under his room either so he just went ahead and assumed that Sasuke was out as well. After stripping down to his boxers he climbed into his bed and tried to for himself to relax. He even tried a breathing exorcise to calm his mind but it was all for naught. The bed shifted and Naruto stifled a scream. It took him more then a moment to remember that he was stupid and it was just someone moving on the bottom bunk.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto felt better but also like he might have woken him up and was now obligated to speak to him about Hinata.

"What did you want, Naruto?"

But he didn't. He didn't want to give them a reason to fight and ruin any chance of sleep he had.

"I just miss talking to you is all."

The answer seemed sappy enough to appease Sasuke and it did.

"If you're having problems sleeping you can come on my bunk. I know how much you hate that bed."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice but knew better to take a mile when he was only being given an inch. He stayed to his side of the bed but could feel the warmth coming from Sasuke's skin. It was nice to at least be close to him again, even if he couldn't touch him. Anything was better than nothing, right?

At some point in the night Sasuke rolled over and ended up holding on to Naruto who was where his pillow normally was. The second Sasuke's arm closed him into an embrace, Naruto fell asleep with out fault and was able to stay that way through out the night.


	16. The Space Between

Naruto had fallen asleep only wearing his sweatpants but woke up wearing a Sasuke. For someone who moaned and groaned about never wanted to cuddle he sure did a lot of it in his sleep. He wanted to wrap his arms around him but was scared that if he woke Sasuke up he would pull away. Naruto laid there in the silence as sunlight started to filter through their window and enjoyed the contact while it lasted, which sadly for him wasn't very long. Sasuke stretched out and rolled over Naruto to get up.

"I never agreed to cuddles."

"In my defense, you started it."

Naruto mutter under his breath but not low enough to be unheard. Sasuke's lip twitched and he turned away to grab a towel from his closet as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. Naruto ran his hands through his hair and tried to think of how to talk to him. It wasn't fair that he was going through so much emotional turmoil while Sasuke just laughed at his pain and mocked him sexual teasing, he didn't earn that much with just one kiss, did he? Naruto sighed out and thought that he probably deserved worse for what he had done. It wasn't the action itself that was bad, it was the breaking Sasuke's trust that really got to him with as hard as it was to gain it. But the teasing was uncalled for. He was going to do something about it.

Naruto threw open the bathroom door and locked it behind him. Sasuke was already in the shower at this point.

"Get out, dobe. You can have the bathroom when I'm done with it."

Naruto ignored him and entered the shower still dressed to press Sasuke into one of the walls.

"No. You can have a shower when I'm done with you."

Naruto held the back of Sasuke's neck and kissed him. It was full of needy desperation that had been building up over the weeks causing a spark to run down Naruto's body once their hips made contact. There was just one measly layer between then.

Sasuke didn't object. He let Naruto touch him because as much as he hated to own up to it, his body craved the blond like no other. His back arched to close the space between them and felt Naruto's erection through his now soaked sweatpants.

Naruto pulled Sasuke back from the wall enough to force him into turning around. Hooking his thumb at the waist line of his pants he pulled them down far enough to expose himself and push into Sasuke. He had to bite down on the space between Sasuke's neck and shoulder to stifle a moan. It felt so good to be with him again. The pain that had been lurking in his chest for weeks started to ebb away the second he started thrusting.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against the wall of shower, gritting his teeth when Naruto entered him. It stung slightly from all the time in between the last time they were sexual together but it was out shown and forgotten about in a matter of seconds once he moved his hips.

Naruto was selfish with need and moved roughly. He wanted to feel deep inside Sasuke, to be a part of him and make all his loneliness go away. His thrusts became more purposefully, desperate to find release in Sasuke.

Sasuke was panting hard against the wall. Naruto's finger tips dug into his hips and stomach enough to almost hurt. He grabbed on to one of them and pulled it around his body to his groin. Naruto smirked with his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder, getting the message and grabbing a hold of his cock causing Sasuke's breath to hiss out between his teeth at the contact.

They turned into a mass of flesh on flesh and emotions. Naruto felt his body start to shake and his knees almost buckled as he came. His muscles all involuntarily clenched, including his grip on Sasuke, pushing him over the edge as well.

They both didn't move for awhile, as if the world around them had stopped in that moment. Naruto finally pulled out with a whine and stepped out of the shower to return to his room but on the way there he was greeted with an unhappy looking Kiba sporting bags under his eyes.

"What?"

"You know what you did."

"Oh go fuck yourself Kiba. I feel like you're just jealous at this point for not getting laid."

Naruto went to his room and shut the door behind him to block out anything Kiba had left to say to him. He stripped off his soaked pants and put on some clean underwear being leaving the room just to drop them in their dryer. He had only been awake for an hour but was already tired again. It was looking more and more like he was going to cut class and catch up on sleep.

Sasuke came back to their room to find Naruto asleep on his bed. He looked so small and happy there. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he started to get dressed. He didn't want to disturb Naruto being all too aware of how poorly he had been sleeping lately. If he tried to skip class tomorrow however, Sasuke would pull him out of bed and drag him to class by his ear.


End file.
